The story of how I fell in love with Josh Hutcherson
by Randym1837
Summary: THIS IS VERY SLOW AT FIRST BUT READ ON THERE IS MORE PAGES NOT JUST ONE!This is a story of Josh Hutcherson and myself. it is made of love and compassion for Josh Hutcherson. The Main characters are Josh Hutcherson, Me, and Jillian (my friend in the story). I hope you enjoy it and please leave me comments because need to know if i wrote it good enough. I'm a guy so you people kn


**_The story of how I fell in love with Josh Hutcherson_**

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

_**Created By Randy Moore please don't steal this took awhile to make.**_

I made my way home from school and I forgot that today was the last day of school. But as I was walking home I realized there was hundreds of cars leaving to go home, I thought that I was drifting off my normal route. So I decided to go back to the sidewalk instead of walking through the grass. I thought I was happy about school being out but I realized that I wasn't going to be able to see my friends so frequently every week. Which I was really upset about, because I lived farther from everyone one I knew in school. I never knew how much my friends meant to me, but still I was kind of excited about being able to sleep in every morning. When I got to the bridge I knew it would take another 20 minutes to make it home. I thought to myself as I was messing around with my phone texting my friends. I thought to myself "My birthday is so close" and I so excited because my mom said I could go on a trip to anywhere I wanted since I was turning 18 on July 26. I really wanted to go somewhere exotic like California and go to Los Angeles and visit the great points and maybe run into some celebrities. I kind of really wanted to meet Josh Hutcherson because I saw him in the movie "The Hunger Games" but I didn't know why but I knew I wanted too. But I figured to myself that would never happen, when I finally got home my mom asked how my day was and I told her. Then when I was done talking to her I went upstairs and sat to lie down on my bed and just realized that I felt a vibration in my jeans pocket. I pulled out my phone and open the text message and read it and realized it was from my friend Jillian, she was short and always liked to flirt with girls and I never told her but she was my best friend forever. When I read it, it said "Hey did you ever figure out where you want to go for you trip?" and I forgot I hadn't told her I already made my decision. So I texted her back saying "I'm going to LA and my mom said I could take one friends so I'm taking you, Will you parents be okay with it?" I waited 5 hours and it was almost 9pm when I got a reply I quickly opened it and she replied "Yes my parents said I could go and when are we leaving?" and I replied "Tomorrow we get on the plane at 8am, be ready ok?" she replied saying ok. So once I had everything packed I put everything I lied back down and set the alarm for 5:30 am so I could wake up and go over to Jillian's house to make sure she and everything else was ready. But my mom had to stay home and work her job since my dad abandoned us when I was 4 so I really didn't know my father, so just me and Jillian were going on this trip. I set my head down for a few minutes and then got back up to get ready for bed like brushing my teeth and etc. but when I got back to my bed I was really tired and I was instantly out. I woke up a little earlier than the alarm I set on my phone so I sat up and grabbed my phone and turned off the alarm so I didn't wake up my mom who was asleep in the room next to me. I quickly got my stuff ready to leave when I found the note my mom left on the door it had the tickets for the plane in the envelope that was right behind the note so I didn't forget them when I left. When I finally went out to my car I put all my luggage in the back seat and got my phone out and called Jillian and she answered but she sounded a little tired and I knew she woke up just now and I said I would be there in 30 minutes and she said ok and hung up. I started my car and backed out of our drive way. I was happily driving slowly to make sure I didn't hit any deer that would migrate to the middle of the road. When I finally pulled up to her 3 story house she was waiting outside with all her bags and luggage and I smiled as she almost fell when her hand slipped on the heavy suitcase she was carrying. I popped the trunk and got out and helped her get all her of her stuff in, when we got all the stuff situated we both got in and I realized I had to figure out how much spending money we had for when we were in LA. So I asked her what she got from her parents and she said about $1600 and I was really surprised that they gave her that much and then she asked me how much I got and I told her about $2500. The reason I was so surprised is that she was only 19 and she had a gambling problem and she used a bunch of the money she had saved from when she was a freshmen that was saved to make sure she got to go to college. I didn't have a problem like that but I thought gambling was fun and I occasionally gambled but it was mainly because I had felt lucky that day even though I did win $700 but I gave it to my mom so she could buy something nice for herself. Finally made it to the airport with 30 minutes to spare as we got our bags checked and got through security I knew it would be another 10 minutes before we were able to board the plane so I pulled out my phone and started to play angry birds. When finally 10 minutes passed we heard a woman on a speaker say "Flight 177 now boarding at gate C, Flight 177 is now boarding at gate C." Then a slight noise and the speaker went silent. So I looked around and found gate C and we boarded, I sat down and noticed that there was only 3 other people on the plane with us. So I put my headphones on and drifted and I woke up to the turbulence of the plane landing and Jillian was a little startled because I never knew this but she never had been on a plane. I told her everything would be fine, and she nodded and jumped as the planes tires hit the runway. We waited 6-7 minute before the plane docked and we got off. I asked her if her parents called about a reservation for a hotel and she nodded and I followed her to the front of the airport once we picked up our bags. We called for a Taxi and she told the driver the Hotels address where we would be staying, he drove us there and then we paid him and got out. When we got to the Hotel I thought it was huge and when we checked in at the front office we went in the elevator I pushed to button for the floor our room was on. I got into the room, dropped my bags down on the floor and dropped on to one of the two beds and was asleep instantly.

**Chapter 2: The Tour**

When I finally woke up it was about 5am and Jillian was still asleep in her bed, we had a very long trip since we came from Spokane. I decided that I wasn't tired anymore so I left a note for Jillian and went out and when I got out of the hotel. I looked around and found a coffee shop and it was open so I went in and looked at the menu. I saw one that sparked my interest, it was called the vanilla hazelnut blend, I ordered 2 of them and went back to the hotel by then it was 7am and Jillian was probably awake now.

When I got there Jillian was waiting for me I handed her one of the coffees, she took a sip and jumped but I forgot to tell her it was very HOT. But after we had got ready for the day I was thinking of where we would go first so I asked Jillian and she said we'd look it up. So I saw a movie theatre called Kodak Theatre and I brought it up to Jillian and she said we could go to a movie. When we arrived we chose a movie and went inside after we paid for the food and drinks, we went and sat down towards the top of the theatre. When the commercials stopped and the movie was starting I noticed there was only like 6 other people in here but I just noticed someone just walk in. I almost gasped because no one else noticed but IT WAS JOSH HUTCHERSON! Jillian asked me what was wrong but I didn't say anything and I was trying not to stare but I was so fascinated he was wearing a dark blue hoodie plus some dark blue jeans. When he looked back I forgot I was staring and instantly started to turn red and Jillian finally noticed and I nudged her to be quiet about it and he smiled and then turned back around. When the movie was half over I got up to get some more water and I didn't notice bur he got up after I did and was walking to the lobby too. The lobby was dark because the movie and there was no one in except me and Josh but I didn't see him until I turned around and fell on my face right next to him. He helped me up as he was laughing and I was red from embarrassment and I said to him "Thank you and you were amazing in The Hunger Games and could I have your autograph?" I handed him a marker and I looked around but he grabbed my hand and started writing his number and I was about to gasp but I stayed quiet and he smiled because he noticed I was over excited and he said there you go and then we went back and finished the movie. I thought I was going to die because I NEVER thought that I would ever meet a celebrity especially Josh Hutcherson. I forgot what I was doing and realized I was staring again and he looked back and smiled. I was smiling and Jillian asked me what I was smiling about and I said nothing because I was going to wait to show her until we get back to the hotel. When the movie was finally over I watched him walk past us in the aisle and I tried to stand up and I fell down from being so nervous and he laughed as Jillian helped me up and we saw him get in his car and drive away. When we got back to the hotel I finally decided to show her what had happened and I told her and she was like "I guess he liked you a lot to give you his phone number." And I pushed her because she was teasing me. I pulled out my phone and typed his number in and started a text message and said "Hi I forgot this but my name is Randy." And I sent the message I was so ecstatic I was shaking from excitement and when I felt my phone vibrate I froze. I opened the message and he said "Hi I think you already know my name,J" and I started to laugh and Jillian was smirking at me and I said quit it! When I replied back I said "Just wondering why did you give me your number?" I waited 10 minutes before a reply and it was just a happy face. And I almost fell off the hair I was sitting on and Jillian was laughing at me and I was just laughing too. I said back "whats up?" and I got a reply back saying "thinking about some stuff do you want to come over?" and I almost broke my phone because I threw it in excitement. I replied "are you sure?" and he said back his address. I asked Jillian if she wanted to go but she said no so I got into a taxi and told the driver the address. I got out after I paid the cab driver and I saw this HUGE house that was 2 stories high then, I went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. When Josh opened the door he was shirtless and I couldn't stop staring at him and he smiled and beckoned me to come in. I was speechless about how big the house was and I saw this huge 90" TV in the living room and I was astonished by everything in his house and I quickly looked over and saw him staring at me and I smiled. I never knew how fancy a house could get and then he walked in his kitchen, I followed staring at him still shirtless. He finally asked me about the house and I said that it was the coolest house I ever been in. I couldn't stop staring at him because he was perfect with his hair still blonde probably from the movie that he was starring in. I thought his teeth we as white as a stars in the night and his jaw line was so sexy I thought to myself about his perfection especially about his abs. He took me all around his house on a tour and I was still staring at him but this time he didn't notice. When we had gone to every room he sat down on his couch and reached for the remote to his TV and turned it on and I sat across from his still staring but this time he looked at me and smiled and I almost froze and we talked about his filming career.

**Chapter 3: Him**

When we were done talking I stopped and accidently dropped my phone on the floor and when I picked it up I sat back up. He was right next to me and I didn't even hear or see him get up and come over, he moved really quiet I noticed. When I looked at him he smiled and I realized his hand was on my knee and I gasped quietly and turned red from it. He was the perfect human being, his teeth was straight and white, he had the nicest eyes because when you looked into them there was pure happiness and it made me smile when he looked at me. His eyes were brownish hazel with a hint of silver when he looked at me I froze and he was watching me so contently I was trying so hard not to smile but It was too hard not to. I knew he was the most perfect person and is he moved his hand I was looking at him and suddenly I couldn't control myself, I kissed him and I pulled away and he was astonished but I saw in his look he enjoyed it and I was red from it and I didn't know what to say. He said thank you and I asked what for and he said "for coming over." And then he winked at me and I smiled and this time I closed my eyes for a second and HE kissed me this time. But I was thinking to myself as I was staring at him that I never wanted to leave. But I told him I needed to go back and he said ok and asked me if I would come over tomorrow and I nodded and went out his door. When I got back I didn't think I was that happy but Jillian was looking at me because I was smiling the whole time. She asked how it went and I told her about his house and stuff but not what happened between me and josh. We eventually went around LA for hours until it was 11pm and we were both tired so I brushed my teeth and laid down and was thinking about Joshua and eventually 5 minutes later I was asleep. Usually I don't ever have dreams but tonight it was a different case, I dreamed about going to josh's house and I couldn't get the kiss out of my mind and I realized that I was happy when I thought about it. When I woke up I noticed my phone had a message left on it and it was from josh and I immediately opened it and it said "hey want to hangout today and maybe later tonight?" I replied say sure and I knew that I was really excited. I went and told Jillian I would meet her at a casino later but I gave her a limit of only spending $200 so I took the rest of the money with me. When I got to his house he was doing pushups I could see him though his window but he didn't see me, I rang the doorbell and he came to the door and my heart felt like it stopped. He was in a shirt that was really tight on him and he was wearing blue shorts and my mind was all over the place so I couldn't say hello when he said hi he beckoned me to come in. He turned off the music he was listening to and looked at me and I finally could say something. So I told him that we would meet my friend later at the casino around 2 pm so that was 3 hours away. I couldn't help but stare into his hazel eyes and I felt like I was going to die whenever he smiled at me because my thoughts were everywhere and I didn't know what to say and he just smiled. When he sat down he turned on the TV and I sat next to him and he asked me if I knew any good shows to watch but I said I didn't because I never had really watched TV I was mainly on my phone all the time. I was watching him watch TV when I noticed his hand was around me and I froze staring at him but he was watching the TV. I was so close to him I thought this was all a dream but I knew it wasn't due to the fact that I fell asleep with his arm around me. I woke up and he was asleep to and there was an hour before we had to meet Jillian so I nudged him a little bit and he woke up. He looked like he was still a little bit tired and I couldn't control myself because I kissed him and he didn't look surprised this time and he kissed back and I was so surprised that I pulled away and I was smiling and he smiled back and I got up and went into his kitchen. I asked him where the cups were and he said top right cupboard and I filled it with water and drank it and when I got back he was laying down on the couch. He sat up and I told him we had to meet my friend he nodded and asked if we should take his or my car and I said whatever you want. But I never knew what his car looked like so he opened his garage and I saw to car one was a Dodge Charger and the other a Ford Mustang GT I personally like the Ford better so I said the Mustang, and it was black with blue and red racing stripes he had Ford make him custom. When I got in and started it, it was the smoothest running engine I had ever been in contact with and he saw that I looked amazed and had a smirk on his face but I didn't do anything. I drove us to the casino and when we got inside people were staring at Josh because they knew who he was. But when I found Jillian at the black jack table she had won $1300 from which the original $200 I gave her. So I told josh that her name was Jillian and she shook her hand but then she looked at me and saw me looking at him so contently. She kicked me and I was back in reality so I had her take her winnings and I went to the slot machines and josh went to after 20 minutes I had won some money so did josh. When we were done at the slots we went and got all of our winnings but josh gave us his because he said he had enough money but we went back to the hotel josh went with us and went inside. He knew it wasn't as good as his house but I think he enjoyed going places with me and I don't know why but I liked being around him.

**Chapter 4: The Wait**

I knew something was up because I forgot that we came back from the casino around 12am so and josh had come back with us to the hotel. I had just woken up and josh was next to me asleep with his hand around me, since it was only 6am he was asleep so was Jillian and I remembered what happened. I remembered that I when we got up here I laid down and josh was sitting down and Jillian was already asleep. He came over and laid next to me but I was so tired from the day It only took me minutes to be asleep but it felt good to have josh next to me. He was warm I say that because it was freezing in the room so I was right next to him. I looked at him, he was so peaceful asleep I almost touched his face but I didn't because I didn't want him to wake up. So I slowly put his arm on the bed making sure not to wake him, I got out of the bed and went into the closet and grabbed the extra blanket and unfolded it. I walked back to the bed and put the blanket over josh and myself, and remembering his arm I put it back over me still being careful not to wake him up. I fell back asleep because the warmth coming from him, but I knew I was happy. Later when I woke up I saw that josh was still asleep, but Jillian was awake staring at me and I didn't know what to tell her. But I didn't see she was on the phone with her girlfriend, Sarah was her name and I was friends with her. I mouthed to her to say hi for me and she said "ok" back but very quietly. When she was done talking to Sarah she had me write down answers to her questions because we didn't want to wake josh up. Like she asked me why he was holding me like that and I said I didn't know but, but I was thinking I hope he doesn't wake up for another hour. He was so cute asleep because he had his hair messed up and Jillian was laughing quietly as I messed up his hair but I didn't wake him up, and I told her to send a picture of his messed up hair to Sarah so she did. About an hour later josh started moving and I watched him contently and he looked up at me and I smiled as he felt his hair I laughed because he looked confused. Jillian walked in and we both burst into laughing and josh jumped up quickly and ran into the bathroom and came back out laughing realizing how bad his hair was messed up. I found my comb and handed it to him and he quickly fixed his hair to its original look, I thought he look nice with his hair like that. When he went back to the bathroom we heard the door shut and the shower we could hear started, he came out 10 minutes later and I had already got some new clothes of mine out for him so he could change into them. He was HOT when he was in the towel because of course he was shirtless and his hair wet. I don't think he saw me looking at him, I was studying the 6 pack he had and the color of his skin plus his muscles in his arms. But he went back into the bathroom with the clothes I gave him and he came out wearing them and one of the gray sweatshirts I had brought with me. He looked nice but I forgot I had to change to so I got into my clothes when it was my turn in the bathroom. I came back out with a dark blue shirt on and black shorts on and he turned and looked at me and my face turned red because he was looking at me. I was calling for Jillian but josh said she went out for a walk because she needed fresh air, but before I could say anything he was right next to me and I didn't breathe for a minute. His face was so close to me and I almost fell but he caught me as he saw I was going to fall. He whispered in my ear "I got you." And I froze because I knew I was in love with him so I asked him "do you love me?" and he kissed me and all of a sudden Jillian walked in and she saw me and josh and about dropped everything and I don't think josh saw her yet because I was still kissing him. When he did notice he looked at her, then me and back to Jillian and his face went white but mine was red and I coughed awkwardly. But then Jillian picked up the stuff she got and put it on the kitchen counter that was on the other side of our room and she didn't say anything but she looked like she was alright with what she had seen. But I just noticed that it was about 3pm and josh said he had to go home and do some stuff so I asked him if I should go over to his house or he could come here and he said "it doesn't matter to me, just call me when you are going to come over ok?" he said as he walked out of the door and I said ok and he was gone. I looked out the window and saw his car pull away and I smiled but I couldn't wait until tonight, I wanted to see him again but I had to wait.

**Chapter 5: That Night**

I looked at the clock on my phone constantly until would call him right now it was 8:57 and I would call him at 9pm so I had to be patient. When I was just about to call him I got a call and saw it was Josh so I quickly answered it and he said "hey whats up?" I answered back saying I would got his house while Jillian was getting ready to go back to the casino but this time I gave her $500 to spend. H agreed and then I said bye and we both hung up. I quickly got my stuff together and I got out of the hotel and called a Taxi and I got in and to my surprise it was the same driver as last time so I told him the address again, I paid him and they got out. When I looked through the window to Josh's house he was asleep on the couch so I decided to try the door and it was open so I went inside. It was surprisingly dark inside and I noticed the TV just had a blue screen, so I turned it off being careful not to wake him up. I was watching him sleep, his chest going up and down slowly made me realize he was sleeping really deeply. So I decided to go into his bedroom up stairs and grab him a blanket from his bed and I watched as a notebook fell off the blanket onto the floor, I went and opened it and I saw drawings of me that were drew with a pencil but I never knew how good the picture was. I took out my phone, turning on the camera app I took a picture and looked through the rest of it and took pictures of what I thought were interesting to me. When I went back down stairs he was still asleep but he rolled off the couch onto the floor, I quickly moved the table away from him and I made sure all the lights were off but I just noticed he was only in his boxers. But I wasn't like on purpose looking but it just like happened so I put the blanket over him and then laid next to him and put my arm over him. I never thought this was ever going to happen in a trillion years but I was so happy it was happening, and that's when I drifted into sleep. When I woke up josh was looking at me and he looked dazed because he was on the floor, I started to move my hand. He said "keep your hand there." And I did but I thought his skin felt so cold, I noticed that it was 6am and the light barely drifted through the blinds and I smiled as I thought I could stay here for 3 more hours. Then I noticed he was asleep again, so I put both my hands around him and pulled him closer so he could warm back up and he noticed and I slowly drifted back to sleep at the thought of him on my mind. The moment I woke up I saw he was gone but his spot was still warm so I got up and looked around for him and I found him, he was in the bathroom taking a shower but I didn't look in because I knew it would be weird if he saw me. I waited 10 minutes for him to come out but he didn't know I was outside the door sitting on his bed so he was all the way naked and I instantly covered my face and he ran back inside the bathroom. When he came back out he had a towel on and he smiled at me and I was laughing at him because it was surprisingly funny how fast he ran back in the bathroom when he was naked. His face was red from embarrassment but he was cute when he was embarrassed, so I went to his closet and grabbed clothes I liked and handed them to him. When he came back out he was wearing a nice long sleeve hoodie, a blue shirt under it and some red shorts. I loved how he looked in the clothes I picked out and he was grinning as he put his shoes on because he saw me staring and him. Finally I dug my phone out of my pocket and saw I had over 20 messages from Jillian, at first they were texts asking where I was and then the last 5 were worried messages. So I called her and she automatically asked me where I was and it told her I was at Josh's. She sighed, I told her we would go pick her up from the hotel in Josh's Mustang and she said ok and hung up. I told josh what was happening, so he agreed and we went out into the garage, got into the mustang and I started the engine. We went to the hotel and Jillian was waiting outside for us, we pulled up to her and she got in, I told her what happened. I asked her what she won at the casino, she said she lost $300 at first but gained $1200 after she went to the blackjack table. We now had about $5000 from wining at the casino, we decided to go out for a nice dinner with her and josh. I told her to call Sarah an tell he to get on a plane an come down to LA, because we had enough for her to come down too. And 2 hours later we went to pick up Sarah but she didn't know josh was even with us because Jillian's phone never sent the picture from earlier. We went into the airport Sarah saw Josh and screamed with excitement and we all laughed but her because she was still freaking out. Sarah ran up to Josh and hugged him almost making him fall over from her running. I got into the driver side of the Mustang and josh sat up front next to me but Sarah and Jillian were sitting in the back.

**Chapter 6: The Dinner**

I drove to a 5-star restaurant that Josh said was the best one he had ever been too. We all got out to go inside when the cameras started flashing and I didn't notice but there was paparazzi everywhere all around us. He seemed really upset about them surrounding us and taking so may picture so we quickly went inside and the waiter automatically knew who he was. We got a table instantly, but I wasn't a crappy table a very nice table away from everyone else. I was watching him as he unwound from the stress of the paparazzi and I knew he was quite stressed about everything. So I got up and started to rub his back to calm him down, he put his head on the table and I kept rubbing his back until he was almost asleep. When the waiter came over, we had already decided what we wanted and we had to wait 10 minutes before we got our food. About 40 minutes later we were done with eating and josh pulled out his wallet quietly, put his Visa card on the check and we didn't even see it. When the waitress came back I asked her about the how much the bill was and she said "the bill was already paid." I looked at josh as he was talking to Jillian and Sarah. It caught his eye because he asked "are you ok?" I nodded as I saw him put his card back into his wallet. When we went back outside there was paparazzi everywhere and we quickly got into the Mustang and I started it and pulled out. We didn't go back to the hotel, instead we went to Josh's house and Sarah and Jillian gasped as they saw how big his house was. I parked the Mustang in his garage and got out to go inside when Sarah almost fell on her face as she tripped on the stairs up to the door. We all started laughing and Jillian fells tripping over her feet but this was all on accident, so we all were laughing when we went inside. I showed Jillian and Sarah the whole house since I already knew the whole layout, josh was practically asleep on his bed so I show them the guest bedroom too stay. I quickly made it back to Josh's room and got his and my shoes off, he was asleep already because it was a stressful night so I got in the bed with him and put my hands around and felt his chest move from him breathing. I knew it was so nice to be in a bed and especially with the person I loved most in the world, I started to fall asleep when Josh started to make noises. I guess he was having a nightmare because he was making some noise so I slightly shook him to wake him up from the terrible dream he was having, he woke up and as fast as he could hugged me and didn't let go. I was so startled by this I barely caught my breath, he started saying "I thought I lost you!" and I noticed he was crying. It broke my heart to see him cry "what happened?" I asked as he started to stop crying, he said "I had a dream about you dying from us getting in a car wreck and you were dead!" I was stunned by this, he said it so passionately that I started to feel a tear come from my eye. I asked "Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?" he replied "I will but it will take a few minutes." I saw he was really shaken up about what he had dreamt, so I laid back down with him and I ran my hand through his blonde hair until he was asleep again. He was so emotional when he woke up it made me think, why did he think I died? But I quickly pushed that to the back of my head as I drifted asleep. I woke up around 5am, everyone was still asleep so I set the alarm on my phone for 8am so I could make all of them breakfast before they woke up. My alarm was super annoying because it was the song I hated the most, I woke up to the alarm but Josh didn't. I went down stairs to his kitchen and looked in the cupboards and there was nothing in them and I hit me, he just got this house so I grabbed the key to the Mustang. I drove to the store and picked up some groceries, I was going to make them blueberry pancakes. I got back, everyone was still asleep so I quietly got out the pan and the bowel for the batter and quietly made the pancakes. Five minutes after I was done cooking Josh was walking down the stairs and looked around and saw me. He smiled and asked "You made breakfast?" I smiled and nodded and when he walked past me I kissed him on the cheek. Eventually Jillian and Sarah were downstairs too, we ate breakfast and then sat down, Josh turned on the TV and we all watched it for about an hour or so before he said "Hey wanna go to a cool place I know about?" we all nodded and I grabbed the Mustangs keys and we headed off. He was giving me very precise directions where to drive, it wasn't like he didn't have a driving license he just liked that I drove his car because I think he could tell it made me really happy.

**Chapter 7: The Drive**

I had to stop at a gas station before we left LA because the car was really low on gas. When I got out he handed me his credit card, so I walked up to the pump and used his card and filled up the tank. He Said to us "If you guys ever need help with money call me ok?" we all nodded, but I was a little stunned by this only because that meant he considered us close friends all ready. I followed his directions closely but he got a little annoying when I missed a turn or turned too early, but when we finally got to where he wanted to stop we got out and we were all astonished by the view except Josh because he had been there before. It was beautiful, there were birds chirping and the scenery was absolutely stunning. I looked at him and hugged him because I loved that he took us to this beautiful place. We sat there until the sun was starting to set, I pulled out my phone and the clock said it was 8:45pm so I reminded everyone that we would leave in 10 minutes. When we finally left I felt really tired, but I kept awake until we got back to Josh's house, I parked the car and fell asleep instantly in the front seat. I was slightly awake to notice Josh carrying me inside and he laid me down on his bed and took off my shoes like I did for him before. I was asleep in a matter of seconds but I couldn't get Josh's smile out of my mind as I slept, but I just realized this I was a little awake and Josh was whispering in my ear but I was too tired to make out what he had said. When I woke up that morning he was asleep and my head was on his chest with his hand in my hair. It felt so right to be like this but suddenly my mind was being barraged by thought of myself being not good enough to have him and to of even meet him but I knew I loved him so I decided when he woke up I would ask him if he loved me. Somewhat of 10 minutes later he started to stir and I heard him quietly start muttering to himself and I felt his hand, it was going through my hair but I don't think he knew I was awake. I thought to myself how I was going to ask him, and how he would take the question. He suddenly started getting out of bed but I said his name and he froze, he looked back at me and I asked him "Do you love me?" and he looked at me confused for a minute and then kissed me, and said "Of course I do why would you need to ask me that question?" I was totally surprised about the way he answered my question. I shrugged because I didn't have any words to say, my mind locked up as soon as he kissed me, and it was a very passionate kiss. I got up and made my way downstairs but the doorbell rang and I looked through the glass thing in the door, it was a guy in an all-black suit so I quickly went upstairs to get Josh. But I looked, I hadn't seen him up stairs so I looked in the basement and there he was doing his morning workout. I told him about the guy, he quickly ran up the stairs and 5 minutes later he came back downstairs to where I was waiting. He told me "That was just my studio agent. He wanted to give me a script for a movie." I sighed and he looked at me confused about why I sighed. I looked him directly in the eyes and told him I could only stay one more night before we had to leave to go back to our home. I saw hurt in his eyes when my words hit his ears, I knew he wanted me to stay but I told him my plane tickets would be wasted if I stayed. Then he said he would pay for us to stay longer and I said "You'd have to talk to my mom about this and my friends parents too." He made a long sigh and said ok. I went back upstairs to tell Jillian and Sarah what was happening but they weren't in the guest room so I walked up to the upstairs bathroom door and heard the shower was on, so I figured that this could wait until they came downstairs voluntary.

**Chapter 8: The Guessing Game**

Josh looked very upset because it was 4 days later and I had to go back home on the plane at 4am. He said he wanted to go with us but he couldn't because he still had his job, I really wanted him to go with us too. I was thinking to myself as we went into his bedroom, it was 8:34pm so we were about to go to bed. I was watching him, as he got most of his clothes off except his underwear and then he jumped in the bed, he always caught me when I was staring and he caught me again. He smiled at me, I could feel my face turning red by the warmth of my face and I knew he was still looking at me. I loved his eyes and the way he looked at me because he always was watching me every day. He was begging me to stay longer but I had to go back and see my mom, so did Jillian and Sarah. But I put that out of my mind because I didn't want to think about it as this night is the last I get to stay here and I didn't want to ruin the night before I left by thinking about it. He was watching me as I was thinking but I knew he was trying to figure out what I was thinking about because he was watching my facial expressions. Whenever I think about something, it seems to show up on my face especially if I'm thinking about it a lot. I finally came back to reality and Josh was watching me, and I smiled and he asked me "What were you thinking about?" I looked at him "Well I just thought I could come back alone in 2 days after I leave. How does that sound?" He looked at me and said "Yes, please promise me you will!?" "I promise I will." I got into the bed next to him. I just noticed he had all his clothes off this time and he was grinning at me, I was laughing at him "You're such a child!" I said as I hit him with my pillow and he got up and started hitting me with his pillow back. He was chasing me around his house with a pillow in his hands but he had forgotten about being naked, so I had to lock the door to the upstairs so they didn't come down when Josh was being foolish. God he is so funny when he's like that, I grabbed the sponge out of the sink and got it went and threw it at his and he yelled "NO FAIR!" and I was laughing at him. I was back at the kitchen, drying off my hands and then he was right next to me. I looked at him, he had an ominous look in his eyes, I looked down and he had a look of lust in his eyes. I was seeing hurt in his eyes also probably because he knew I was leaving tomorrow, I gave him a hug and I told him I would be back but he still was sad. I hated that he was like this, I saw a tear running down his face and I wiped it away "I'll be back I promised ok?" he nodded. I led him back to bed since it was now 9:57pm, he quickly jumped in bed and I turned off the lights and put my arms around him just like every other night and I watched him fall asleep in my arms. I grabbed my phone and set the alarm for 3:10am and fell asleep. I woke up too my annoying alarm clock, I nudged josh to wake him up because we needed to get our stuff from the hotel and he woke up but didn't let go of me when I tried to get up. I pushed him off, I went into the guest room and woke up Jillian and Sarah. We had all our stuff in the Mustang, I drove us to the hotel, we had all of our stuff and we put it all in the Mustangs trunk. I pulled up to the airport but Josh was in the front seat asleep so I didn't wake him up until we had all of our stuff out of the car. He woke up and went inside with us, he had the saddest look in his eyes. I handed the clerk the tickets, then we went through customs and the plane was now boarding. I got up and hugged Josh, so did Jillian and Sarah. We went through the terminal and as I looked back I could see one tear coming down his face.

**Chapter 9: Home**

When the plane landed it was already 4pm, we got off and got all our stuff and went out into the parking lot. When I got in, started the car and realized how much my car sucked compared to Josh's Mustang. I drove Jillian home but I could tell she was sad too since Sarah had to go home too on the plane when we switched airports and I told her in 3 days we were going back to LA and should could bring Sarah again. That light up her face and I told her not to spend any of the money until we get back to LA. We had won about $3000 from the casino, but we now had $5382 exactly so we had enough to go back. When I pulled up to my house it was dark and I bet my mom was sleeping of hanging out with a few of her friends. When I grabbed the door handle it was locked, I sighed and realized I had left my keys in my car. So I went back and grabbed my keys and tried to unlock the door but my key didn't work. I pushed open my window and got inside but it was incredibly dark but there was a faint light from the kitchen. I went towards it, sitting on the counter was a flashlight that was going to die soon and then I realized someone other than me was in my house because of the loud banging upstairs. I quickly ran to the closet in my mom's room and grabbed a metal bat, I quietly went upstairs and saw a light. I ran towards it, hit the person really hard with the bat and they automatically fell on the floor obviously I knocked them out. When I turned on the light the person I hit was face down, I slowly went over and pulled them up so I could see their face and I gasped. Realizing who I hit was like a train hitting me. I was looking at him and I quietly whispered "Josh", he was still out cold. I picked him up and carried him to the couch and laid his head down. I went to my freezer, put a few ice cubes into one of my extra t-shirts and lifted his head and put his head on my legs. Then I softly put the ice thingy I made on the bruised spot where I hit him. I was somewhat freaking out about him being here, I was also kind of upset about him being in my house. I turned on my TV and started to rub his head, and then I laid down next to him on the couch still holding the ice pack I had made on the right side of his forehead. I fell asleep about 10 minutes later because I never knew I was that tired but I eventually woke up to find josh still asleep. I walked into the bathroom to get some Tylenol for when he woke up and that's when I saw it in my room, there was card and a pair of keys sitting on my drawers. I was out of breath I couldn't breath, he was giving me a car and I opened the envelope and saw that he wrote I missed you on it and I almost burst into tears as I read it. I just had realized I hit the man I loved the most and he was trying to be the most loving person I ever knew, other than my mom. So I quickly grabbed the Tylenol and ran back down stairs almost falling down them as it was about 9:30 pm. He was still asleep, I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I knew i loved him and he loved me but I had to tell him I was sorry because he was trying to be VERY nice to me and I hit him… when i lifted my head he quietly made a soft moan as he was waking up I had a glass of water and Tylenol next to me for him when he was awake enough to take it. He softly touched his head and said ouch but I grabbed his hand and he sat up. He was rubbing his eyes when he looked at me and I felt like it was going to burst into flames when he looked at me because I thought he was mad at me. But he just gave me a look and put his head back down on my lap and fell back asleep. I felt really terrible about what happened, I forgot all about my mom so I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I turned it back on because it was still off from the flight, when I was on I made a new message and texted my mom asking where she was. She replied "At friends house, staying for the night ok?" I replied ok and laid down putting Josh's arm on me. I fell asleep rather quickly from how warm josh was.

I woke up to movement, I thought it was josh but I looked down and he was still asleep. I was my mom just walking through the door I almost jumped off the bed and just flinched as my mom made a lot of noise. I looked towards her putting a finger over my lips to signal her to be quieter. I was relieved when Josh moved a little bit and then was back asleep. I slowly put his head down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen were my mom was putting her things in the cupboards. She asked me "who is he?" I gave her a confused look and I though she knew who he was. I told her it was josh Hutcherson and she flinched and I told her that I accidently hit him with the chrome bat in the closet and what was happening between him and me. She took it very well considering that this as happening at this fast rate.i turned around and he was standing in the doorway and he looked tired still. He yawned.

~Josh's POV~

Whats going on? I was just laying on a couch when I woke up and do I walked towards the sounds of people talking. I saw Randy talking to someone I think it was him mom and she looked at me and looked concerned. I didn't know what was happening.

`~Normal POV~

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He looked dazed and confused, not a good combination. I told him I was sorry for hitting him and he just said "Its ok I would of done the same thing if someone was in my house and I didn't know who it was."


End file.
